TC- Elderkit Speaks- Forgotten
Hi. My name is Elderkit. You may know me. But most likely, you don’t. This is my story. I was born to Leafstem and Thornfire. My sisters were Ambershine and Sunmist. You know them don’t you? I know what you’re thinking. I never knew that the ThunderClan medicine cat and deputy had a brother! I was determined to become the best warrior the Clans had ever seen. The BEST. I would tell my mother that every night along with my sisters. Sunkit was the bouncy one. She lives up to her name, with her bright yellow pelt and sunny personality. She was always ready to charge into battle. Amberkit was quieter. She was thoughtful and clever, but her tongue was sharp enough to slice off your ears! I was in between. Not too cheery, not too quiet. Me and my sisters were best friends. I miss them so much. It was leaf-bare. My littermates and I were five moons old. Greencough struck the camp, and my father, Thornfire, and I got sick. Very, very sick. I remember my mother sobbing and my sisters pressing against my fur, begging me to get better. I have to get better. I thought. I have to be the best warrior ever! But I didn’t get better. I lay sick for days and days, and eventually one morning, I fell asleep and never woke up. A starry warrior came to get me, Aspenfire, she said her name was. I was crushed. I would never become a warrior, never fight for my Clan, never learn to hunt. Aspenfire led me up a shiny path up into the sky. Before we left, I looked back. I saw my father, still sick in his nest. My mother, bent over my tiny brown body, her nose pressed into my fur, her eyes wild with grief. Sunkit and Amberkit, slumped together in a corner like they would never be happy again. Amberkit looked up, and she stared at where I was like she could see me. “Elderkit!” she cried, her voice cracking with sadness. “If you can hear me, I promise I’ll never forget you.” Sunkit joined in. “Elderkit, please come back,” she sobbed, her green eyes liquid. “I promise I’ll never make you be the mouse again.” Leafstem glanced at her daughters. “My son,” she whispered, tiliting her head to the stars. “I’m sorry. It was all my fault.” My heart wanted to break for them, and for myself. I’ll watch over you from StarClan. And I did. I watched Thornfire succumb to greencough as well. I was the one who came to retrieve him. I watched Leafstem slowly die of grief. It was heartbreaking. I wanted to race down to the world and press my fur against hers, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I couldn’t. I watched Sunkit become a warrior, and then deputy. And I watched Amberkit become the first medicine cat of the Clans. I saw her find the Moonstone, where she and other medicine cats could share tongues with StarClan. My precious sisters. I’m so proud. My littermates were both successful, just as much as I wanted to be. I wanted to make a name that the Clans would remember forever, but now, I was a name that was forgotten. A whisper, blown away by the wind. Category:Secrets